jurassicwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic War Wiki:Koaka Clan
AkromsedezAkromsedez (talk) 05:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The Koaka are the second clans after Kanoose. The Koaka were used to belong at Tyrano's village but by various reasons and conflicts within, some villagers could escape using the aid of flying creatures-like pterodactyls named: Rhamphorynchus. Special Units The Koaka main special unit which is at the beginning of the campaign are the Rhamphorynchus; thanks to their special ability to fly, exploring the world as scouts is easy with them. Skipping cliffs, lakes and even lava rivers by flying. Rhamphorynchus are stronger within a flock, and stronger attacking less health beasts or enemies. (To Red to Yellow health bars). Their velocity//vision are higher, but their defensive points are quite lower...that's why the flock. The Carnotaurus is the second special unit Koaka uses after finding the Legendary Relic (which appears in the fifth mission of each clan). The Carnotaurus at the beginning cannot handle by themselves killing a Cur (the basic beast and normal to recollect and farm), they need to be in groups of two or three to start to raise stats points. However, as Tyrano's Triceraptos they are more siege units than assault or scouts as their winged-species. Special Relic The Relic which appears in the fifth campaign in Koaka's, is vigilated by Moospell Warlocks, Radumba's Archers and even, Koaka's Rebel Rhamphorynchus. Alongside wild beasts of second tier. (Cernosaurus, Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurs) inside a volcano canyon where lava flows downhill. At some point, the Legendary Relic of Koaka is there. A weapon which raises the Offensive Points to great accuantaice of points but must be used by Warriors (the strong version of the Commoner). The weapon is named as: Moonlight Sword. Main Enemies Through the campaign, Koaka is ambushed by Radumba's Archers. And after capturing it after some missions, Koaka realized to be in trouble against Moospell and Koomba and with the power of the Archers counterattacked. But, Radumba escaped with the other tribes so Koaka hunted them AGAIN. Later after having them on its control, the other four tribes - Tyrano, Masai, Kanoose and Romack- allied to gain utterly control in Jurassic Island. Tyrano went left while Koaka used the seven tribes at its side to combat back...but by some reasons, all eight tribes separated for lack of food around...and after a long fight to reunited them. The game ends. Mission Campaigns (Note: This is still incomplete, I'll refill it after knowing what happen in the game itself) 1. The Cast of the Tyrano's Eye PY: 978 - Acquire food over 3000 units There were internal conflicts among the Tyrano who lived in the northern part of the Dream Lake. The main reason of the conflict was why the elders had treated the youth with contempt. In actually, the youth had tried their best to stave off danger while sailing to the Island. But the elders preferred to lived without any difficulties and became lazy due to the youth's efforts. The latter left the Tyrano and settled in the southern part of the Dream Lake. They called themselves the Koaka. 2. Under the Reddish Sky PY: 985 - Build three units creating Rhamphorhynchus The Koaka who had been free from the Tyrano's chasing settled far away from the Dream Lake. They began to build food Storages to store food, and trained the youth. But the best way to train them was to hunt in the wild. They went hunting accompained by some of flying dinosaurs, Rhamphorhynchus, the young flying dinosaurs who were already skilled in hunting. 3. Peace in the Sky PY: 1005 - Terminate the Radumba's Exploration Squad When the Koaka became skilled in training the flying dinosaurs, they were attacked by the Radumba using arrow well. They could not defend themselves against the Ramdumba's arrow attack, although they were accompained by the flying dinosaurs. Because of that, they concentrated on the training of a few flying dinosaurs, and came to attack the Radumba. 4. The Beginning of Battle PY: 1087 - Terminate the Radumba Command Point. The Koaka expanded their territorial area far from the stronghold, but in due course they were attacked by the Radumba. They tried to fight against them with well-trained flying dinosaurs, but they were massively damaged by the Radumba's attack using Poison and Fire Arrows. They decided advance on the Radumba's village and put the Radumba under their command. Could the Koaka accompained by flying dinosaurs defeat the Radumba's markmanshipness? 5. The Legendary Weapon PY: 1136 - Acquire the Legendary Weapon Hardoono, a brave Koaka's warrior, had found important fact during his patrol with Rhamphorhychus, Minemna. It was that the Tyrano had hunt with a powerful and mystical weapon. But he decided to look for such weapon before his tribe knew about it. But he hadn't found such weapon for the last ten years, and he died leaving the fact. But before his death, he revealed the truth to the Koaka and told them to set off immediately in search for the legendary weapon. But they didn't know that there would be many obstacles on their way. 6. Red Moonlight PY: 1150 - Capture the Radumba's Sanctuary The Koaka finally found the legendary weapon. It was Moonlight Sword that tinged with blue. In case of shining Moonlight Sword thrill feeling arose. If the commoner used this weapon, they were braver. But the training was badly needed to use it expertly. So only well trained warrior could feel the power of Moonlight Sword. The Koaka had high moral because of the power of Moonlight Sword. At last, they went away to conquer the Radumba. 7. The Dinosaur's Attack PY: 1251 - Terminate all dinosaurs Finally, the Koaka captured the Radumba, and both tribes were harmonized. If both tribes went hunting, they divided equally whatever they hunted and lived together in peace. But unexpected event happened. Dinosaurs invaded the village of both tribes because their food was not enough. The result was that many of them died, and their village was destroyed. Besides Rhamphorhynchus also died. Each tribe repulsed revolt of dinosaurs, but their young primitives got lost. 8. The Beginning of War PY: 1258 - Capture the Moospell's Sanctuary - Capture the Koomba's Sanctuary After the Koaka defended themselves from invasion of dinosaurs, they combined with the Radumba to gain power over other tribers. But the Moospell and Koomba were not captured easily because they were consisted of powerful Wizard and Muscle-Men. Even though the Koaka had Rhamphorhynchus, flying dinosaurs and several other dinosaurs, they realized that Roaring Sound Magic of the Moospell was the stronger of them all. 9. The Skeleton of Battlefield PY: 1277 -Terminate all the enemies The Koaka went to war with other tribes. The war was not to annihilate nor to harmonize the other tribes but to make them slaves. They tried to win back their honor and expand their hunting around as it was not easy to acquire food from their current lot. 10. The Skeleton of Battlefield 2nd part PY: 1280 - Terminate all the enemies After the Koaka captured the four tribes, they were attacked from the invaders who has been never seen in the Jurassic Island. They were consist of four tribes -The Tyrano, Kanoose, Romack and Masai -, and they already occupied in the east part of Jurassic Island. There were many strong warriors among them and they wanted to conquer the Koaka and other three tribes. Could the Koaka and the other three tribes defend their persistent attack?